lordefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tennis Court
Tennis Court (traducción al español: '''Cancha de tenis''') es una canción de la cantante neozelandesa, Lorde, incluida en su primer álbum de estudio, Pure Heroine. Composición y producción Joel Little además de co-escribir el tema también lo produjo. Este «abre con voces, un sintetizador reverberado y un pulso electrónico que no es muy diferente al de "Together" de The XX». Vídeo musical El vídeo musical de Tennis Court es una simple grabación de Lorde mirando a cámara de frente, con un traje negro y fondo oscuro. Mientras suena la canción que corresponde, Lorde se mueve y no reacciona a ninguna otra palabra de la canción que no sean los "Yeah!" de fondo que suenan en varias partes de la canción. A veces, cuando Lorde canta "Yeah!" el fondo oscuro se pone brillante. Luke O'Neil nombró que es un poco inquietante al principio, pero con el tiempo comienza a tener sentido y que ella trata de hacer cosas diferentes lo que al parecer está funcionando ya que el escribillo de la canción la escribió Lorde esto es lo que declaro Joel Little después tener la canción ya casi escrita luego solo le agregaron los pequeños detallitos de Yeah ya que la base del escribillo es como suena hoy dia escrita por Lorde Letra Lorde PNG Blanco y Negro .png Letra original= Don't you think that it's boring how people talk Making smart with their words again - well, I'm bored Because I'm doing this for the thrill of it, killing it Never not chasing the million things I want And I am only as young as the minute is full of it Getting pumped up on the little bright things I bought But I know they'll never own me (Yeah) Chorus Baby, be the class clown, I'll be the beauty queen in tears It's a new art form showing people how little we care (Yeah) We're so happy even when we're smiling out of fear Let's go down to the tennis court and talk it up like, yeah (Yeah) Pretty soon I'll be getting on my first plane I'll see the veins of my city like they do in space But my head's filling up fast with the wicked games, up in flames How can they fuck with the fun again when I'm known And my boys trip me up with their heads again, loving them Everything's cool when we're all in line for the throne But I know it's not forever (Yeah) Chorus Baby, be the class clown, I'll be the beauty queen in tears It's a new art form showing people how little we care (Yeah) We're so happy even when we're smiling out of fear Let's go down to the tennis court and talk it up like, yeah (Yeah) It looked alright in the pictures (Yeah) Getting caught's half of the trip though, isn't it (Yeah) I'll fall apart, with all my heart (Yeah) You could watch from your window (Yeah) You could watch from your window Chorus Baby, be the class clown, I'll be the beauty queen in tears It's a new art form showing people how little we care (Yeah) We're so happy even when we're smiling out of fear Let's go down to the tennis court and talk it up like, yeah (Yeah) And talk it up like, yeah (Yeah) And talk it up like, yeah (Yeah) Let's go down to the tennis court and talk it up like, yeah (Yeah) And talk it up like, yeah (Yeah) And talk it up like, yeah (Yeah) Let's go down to the tennis court and talk it up like, yeah (Yeah) |-| Letra traducida= No crees que es aburrido como la gente habla Haciéndose listos con sus palabras otra vez, bueno, estoy aburrido Porque hago esto por la excitación, matándolo Nunca no perseguir las millones de cosas que quiero Y tan solo soy joven como el minuto lleno de ello Excitándome con las pequeñas cosas brillosas que compre Pero se que nunca les perteneceré a ellos yeah Nene, se el payaso de la clase, sere la reina hermosa en llantos Es un nuevo arte de mostrarle a la gente cuanta mierda nos importan yeah Estamos tan felices aun cuando sonreímos de miedo Vamos al tribunal de tennis y platicar ahí, yeah (Yeah) Pronto estare en mi primer vuelo Vere las venas de mi ciudad como lo hacen en el espacio Pero mi cabeza se llena rápido de juegos perversos, en llamas Como pueden cebarme la diversión cuando soy conocida Y mis chicos me ondean con sus cabezas de nuevo, los amo Todo esta bien cuando estamos en línea para el trono Pero se que no es para siempre (Yeah) Coro Nene, se el payaso de la clase, sere la reina hermosa en llantos Es un nuevo arte de mostrarle a la gente cuanta mierda nos importan yeah Estamos tan felices aun cuando sonreímos de miedo Vamos al tribunal de tennis y platicar ahí yeah (Yeah) Me veia bien en las fotos yeah Aunque Nos cacharon a la mitad del viaje, no es asi yeah Me ire, con todo mi corazón yeah Puedes mirar desde tu ventana yeah Podrías mirar desde tu ventana Coro Nene, se el payaso de la clase, sere la reina hermosa en llantos Es un nuevo arte de mostrarle a la gente cuanta mierda nos importan yeah Estamos tan felices aun cuando sonreímos de miedo Vamos al tribunal de tennis y platicar ahí, yeah (Yeah) Y platicar, yeah Y platicar, yeah Vamos al tribunal de tennis y plaicar ahí, yeah (Yeah) A plaicar yeah A platicar yeah Vamos al tribunal de tennis y plaicar ahí, yeah (Yeah) Notas *Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas. Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos